1993-1994 school year
The''' 1993 - 1994 school year '''was a notable year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was among the pupils who attended that year and he was part of many key events that happened throughout the year. Events The following events became known to the whole school and leaves out personal events known only to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a select few others. Please look at the Timeline for 1993 and 1994 in order for an in-depth list of every event. * In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Many people thought he had escaped because he wanted to kill Harry Potter and that he may have attempted to kill him during the school year. The Ministry of Magic then led by Minster for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, gave an order that placed Dementors at every entrance. * On the train on 1 September, one of the Dementors searched the train and attacked Harry. Professor Lupin saved him and the pupils would later be informed that the Dementors would be around the school until Sirius Black was found, but the pupils had no idea that it was because people suspected he wanted to hunt down and kill Harry. * Both Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid began teaching. Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures. * Draco Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak, leading to an investigation into Hagrid's teaching which would also debate the fate of Buckbeak following a complaint from Lucius Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore vouched for Hagrid but Buckbeak's fate continued to be debated. * In October, Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor common room in an effort to take Ron Weasley's pet Scabbers, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. Ron woke up in time to save Scabbers but everyone had to sleep in the Hall when the teachers searched for him, and it led to people thinking he truly wanted to kill Harry but went to the wrong bed. * In November, Harry was attacked by Dementors invading the Quidditch pitch at the Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff match. He fell from the broom. Hufflepuff won the match, placing them top of the leaderboard for the Quidditch Cup. * In late November, Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff at Quidditch which probably meant they took Hufflepuff's place at the top of the Quidditch Cup leaderboard. Overview Teachers Non-teaching staff Pupils Schedule The following schedule was that of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, then third year pupils in Gryffindor. * Please note that another two days mention an order of subjects that do not match the above schedule. One of them should take place on Tuesday, but the other cannot make sense because every other day had a determined schedule. The only way it will work would be unless they have an A and B schedule in which one day switched the order each week (i.e. the following two bullets points both happen on Tuesday, but one took place one week, the other the next, and then the next week goes back to the original schedule and so on). ** Double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and then Defence Against the Dark Arts took place on an unknown day. ** Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, then lunch and Divination took place on an unknown day. *Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures took place at the same time on one unknown day. Technically, they could happen on any day because every day has time and space for them. Notes and sources |} Category:Years